


Look Children to the Eastern Sky

by Zoa



Series: Look Children to the Eastern Sky [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Star Wars
Genre: AU, Crossover, Multi, but set in that universe, no star wars characters, star wars/snk au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sith group Titan is threatening the safety of the galaxy by taking over one planet after another in the Outer Rim, destroying all in their path to the Inner Rims and its bounty. Twisted men who for a hundred years have been devastating the Outer Rim with their insentient acts of cannibalism, and are now on the move toward the Inner Rim, the most populated part of the galaxy.<br/>The Jedi and the Senate army have been fighting the Titans onslaught since the very beginning, barely able to hold them back, and now, with renewed fervor, it seems, the Titans are gaining ground. Many Jedi have fallen protecting the people of the galaxy. Padawan Eren Jaegar’s master was among them, and now he has been assigned a new master to further his studies and train him for battle against the Titans: Levi Rivaille, a legendary Jedi with an impeccable record of destroying the Titan Sith. Eren finds much to look up to in Levi, and Levi sees potential in Eren to be a great Jedi, if only the young boy could control his temper…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Master

Eren tugged at his tunic as he hurried down the long, marble-floored halls of the Jedi Academy. He was already late, no thanks to his shirt. Well, really, no thanks to Mikasa. If she hadn’t insisted on him wearing a clean one he wouldn’t have had to rush, and now the newly-starched fabric kept riding up his stomach. If his new master said anything about being late, then Eren would simply have to tell the truth and blame Mikasa. Though, by all accounts, this Levi was someone who wouldn’t take excuses like that, even if only in jest. He was a legend, really, in the Jedi ranks and throughout the galaxy. Eren was actually quite surprised Levi had been selected as his, Eren’s, new master. It would have made more sense if Levi had been assigned Mikasa. She was much more talented than Eren was, in a multitude of ways. Master Erwin must have had a reason for this choice, though Eren couldn’t begin to fathom what it was, and he knew it was useless to try. All he cared about was destroying the Titans anyway. Having a master teach him was a necessary step to that goal, regardless of who it was. His previous master had warned him continuously that his obsession over killing Titans was verging on dangerous, that it could tip Eren over into the Dark Side, but Eren had rarely listened to her, something that had both disturbed Haru and endeared her Padawan to her. She knew everything about Eren, though she had remained a mystery in return, but Eren loved her as his master and, having started at the academy at only five years old, as a parent as well. Her death had been devastating. The Twi-lek had been killed on a mission with other Jedi Knights to meet an attack by the Titans on an Outer Rim planet near Tatooine. Eren had felt it the moment her life had ended, the disturbance within the Force that was unmistakable as that of someone who had disappeared from this existence. His beloved master had fallen, and given Eren had a new reason to decimate the Titans.

Even though he looked forward to continuing his training with a new master, Eren wasn’t sure he’d ever have the bond with Levi that he’d had with Haru. He was sixteen now, almost an adult, almost eligible to be a fully-fledged Jedi Knight (Eren pointedly ignored Mikasa’s repeated point that rarely did a Padawan achieve Knight status at eighteen. It normally took years more). Eren _would_ be a Knight and avenge his family and Master Haru.

_The Titans… I’ll destroy them all!_

 

* * *

 

Levi wondered what sort of sign it was that his new Padawan was late the first day. It couldn’t be a good one, he thought with a sigh. At just the moment he had decided to go in search of the elusive Padawan, the doors to the large training room suddenly banged open and a disheveled looking young man with dark hair and bright green eyes rushed in. Levi gave him one look and grunted. _So this is Eren Jaegar. Damn it. He’s tall._ With another sigh Levi stepped forward to meet the boy, arms folded in his long, brown Jedi robe.

“You’re late,” Levi stated flatly, his dark eyes watching every move Eren made. The Padawan bowed respectfully as he made his reply.

“I am sorry, Master. It won’t happen again.” Eren glanced up, trying to gauge his new master’s mood. Unfortunately, Levi Rivaille had the best pazaak face Eren had ever seen. He almost looked bored. Eren straightened up, and realized that he was actually taller than his master. As a matter of fact, Levi wasn’t at all what he had expected to see in a legendary Jedi. Short stature, rather frail at first glance. Eren began to doubt the stories told about Levi.

“See that it doesn’t.” Levi’s arms dropped to his sides. “Eren Jaegar. You hail from an Outer Rim planet, do you not?” Eren nodded. “From Shiganshina, wasn’t it?” Levi continued. “One of the first planets to fall to the Titans.”

“Yes, Master,” Eren confirmed grimly. Levi grunted thoughtfully.

“You entered the Academy not long after that. Haru Kimbo was your previous master. I knew her. She was an excellent Jedi. Though,” he spoke softly. “A little too trusting.”

Eren bristled slightly. He didn’t like it when anyone criticized his old master. “She was kind,” he replied stiffly. “A great Jedi.”

“Kindness alone isn’t what makes a great Jedi.” Eren blinked. “A Jedi must be aware that though kindness is one of our principles, it can also be a disadvantage.”

“Are you saying, master,” Eren spoke slowly, “that we are weaker because we ought to be kind?”

“Yes.” Levi said bluntly. “We are.”

“Master, the Jedi are the strongest force in the galaxy precisely because we don’t give in to selfishness and cruelty!” Eren protested angrily. “That is what makes us better!”

Levi’s eyes snapped up to Eren’s and held the boy’s gaze, effectively silencing him. “We are not better. The Jedi way is better. We, as beings, are not. Forget that we are frail and you move a step toward the Dark Side.”

Eren scowled down at his new master. “You don’t need to worry about that. I will never fall to the Dark Side.” Levi studied Eren for a moment in silence. The boy had passion, spirit, and was obviously the most stubborn Padawan in the Academy. All were attributes that could quickly, if not checked, lead him down a dark path. Now Erwin’s decision to place Eren in Levi’s care began to make sense. Levi wasn’t going to let anyone fall to the Dark Side. Not after Petra. _Sly, Erwin,_ Levi thought. _Very sly._

“Padawan,” Levi said sharply, making Eren start. “Come with me.” He strode out of the room abruptly, not even glancing behind him to make sure Eren followed him. The padawan sighed and followed obediently. If Levi was always like this, then the last few years of Eren’s training were going to be long ones.

 

* * *

 

Levi led Eren through the labyrinthine halls of the academy to the outdoor training grounds, a sandy floored, open arena surrounded by a tall, green hedge. This was where the training took place, though a majority of the Force training was indoors. Eren wondered if they were to immediately start lessons. He realized he didn’t know why they shouldn’t, and Levi did seem the type to get right to business. As they walked across the sand Eren saw Mikasa and Armin, his two best friends, talking together near a pillar at the center of the training grounds. He raised an arm and waved to them, even made a move toward them.  
“Eren.”

Eren immediately stopped at the sound of his master’s voice, which was at the same time bored and stern, somehow. “Yes, Master?”

“Your friends can wait.”

“Yes, Master.” Eren sighed resignedly. Was this the beginning of a friendless life?

“Don’t be dramatic, Eren,” Levi turned to his Padawan, the same sullen look on his face, only with slight bemusement. “You’ll get to play with them again soon enough.”

Eren’s face went red. “I don’t want to _play_ with them, sir,” he growled. “We don’t play.”

Levi felt a smile threaten to show and he quickly turned away. “How boring.” He strode forward, leaving Eren wondering just who the hell his new master was. Stoic and unemotional one moment, the next goading.

“I would be the one to get a master with two personalities, damn it.” He sighed and followed Levi to an empty sandy pit to spar, as Eren could only assume they were going to do. Sure enough, Levi removed his long, brown outer robe and took, not one, but two lightsabers from his belt. Eren’s eyes widened. He’d heard a rumor that there was a Jedi within the order that could dual wield, but he didn’t know it was Levi. Dual-wielding lightsabers was a rare ability as it required more coordination, not only between hands, but also in handling the Force. Eren looked down at the single lightsaber in his hand and back at Levi, whose face had returned to its unreadable state.

“Master, you have an advantage.”

Levi’s left brow rose a fraction. “Prepare for attack.”

“But-” before Eren could finish, Levi had pounced and Eren suddenly had two lightsabers, both a deep blue color, at his neck. He swallowed nervously, and with that small movement the hum of the crystals changed pitch they were so close. One more inch and he would have been decapitated. Levi’s eyes narrowed and he turned the sabers off. “You could have killed me!” Eren exclaimed.

“I gave you fair warning. That is more than what a Titan will give you,” Levi responded, before once again performing an attack on Eren. This time, however, Eren was more prepared. He managed to jump to the side and catch Levi’s lightsabers’ with his own. A triumphant gleam came into Eren’s eyes, but disappeared as soon as Levi whirled around, knocking Eren back on the ground. The padawan narrowly escaped disembowelment by twisting his body to the left and kicking up off the sand, immediately going into a defensive stance, his saber held high by his shoulder.

Levi and Eren circled each other, each apprising the other. The Master was pleased with his Padawan’s reflexes. They were certainly more than what he had been expecting, given, most likely, to the boy’s drive to succeed. Ambition was a powerful ally. Though Levi was not using his full abilities or strength, he did find he had to work harder than he thought. In contrast, Eren was on high alert, his entire body rigid as he waited for Levi’s next attack.

By this time, a small crowd of Jedi and padawans had gathered around the pit Eren and Levi were sparring in, Armin and Mikasa at the edge. Everyone watched with great interest as the hero of the Titan War fought with his padawan, whom everyone knew had the potential to be a great Jedi, as great as Levi. This fight would be very telling.

The two in the sparring pit were ignoring the people gathered around, focused on each other only. Eren suddenly performed a jump attack, and yellow met blue as he twisted over Levi’s head. Sparks from the lightsabers’ impact flew everywhere as Levi expertly defended the attack. Eren landed with a thump but had to cartwheel to his right in order to avoid Levi’s quick retaliation. Blue met air, and Eren’s yellow blade came whirling toward Levi’s right leg, but bounced off the master’s lightsabers. Eren cursed and back-flipped away, trying to put space between he and Levi in order to better gauge his master’s attacks. With two lightsabers, it was nigh impossible to find an opening. Though Levi held the sabers in a wide stance, leaving his chest and abdomen open to attack, whenever Eren tried for that area, he was met with an impregnable defense. Levi’s reflexes were amazing, supernatural, even for a Jedi. Not even Mikasa, who was the fastest person Eren knew, up to this point, had reflexes like Levi.

Unfortunately for Eren, not one time in all the sparring sessions he and Mikasa had, did he ever win.

Eren huffed out a breath in frustration; now Levi was going to kick his ass. Terrific. How was he supposed to defeat the Titans if he couldn’t even win a sparring round with a fellow padawan or his master? Blue sliced through the air near his head and he had to withdraw from his thoughts. Levi had thrown one of his lightsabers at Eren in a boomerang action, though Eren was able to duck just in time.

“You need to pay attention, Padawan,” Levi called. “There is no time to rest in a battle.”

“I wasn’t resting.” Eren muttered, but all the same got back into his defensive position, saber held high, its yellow glow reflecting off the sweat on Eren’s cheek and hair; knees bent, ready to spring into action. Levi was also in a defensive stance, his lightsabers held widely apart, his body low. He looked like an animal about to pounce on its prey. As if he was ready to go for the jugular now, and all other attacks had been play. Eren bristled. If this was how Levi was on the battlefield, no wonder the Titans had a kill order out for him.

He saw Levi move and braced himself for the attack. The air around him turned blue, and sang the sweet melody of a lightsaber slicing air; he felt a burning sensation on his left arm, and that’s all he knew. A moment later Eren opened his eyes and found himself on the ground, Levi standing over him, his two lightsabers once again pointed at Eren’s throat.

“I win.”


	2. The First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi Council has a mission for Levi and his new Padawan, though they have not yet been master and student a day. With reservations, Levi takes Eren on their mission: a prisoner exchange negotiation with a Hutt that could turn out to be a suicide mission when Titans appear.

“That fight was amazing!” Armin exclaimed. The three friends were sitting on the edge of the sparring pit that had previously held Eren’s battered body and pride. Levi had left when a messenger had given him a note that called him away. Eren had been sulking ever since. “You did well, Eren!” Armin continued, his blue eyes bright. “I can’t believe you lasted as long as you did with Master _Levi_!”

“Thanks,” Eren muttered. “I feel so much better.”

“Surely you did not expect to win.” Mikasa said quietly. Eren shrugged.

“No. But he barely gave me any time before he attacked the first time. Threw me off.”

Mikasa sighed. She was always sighing, it seemed, whenever Eren said something. He couldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t, even when they were little. They had been raised in the same village, in the same home, since Eren and Mikasa were ten. His parents had adopted her when Mikasa’s family had been killed by slavers. She was a sister to him; as loving but also as annoying. “He was showing you what it’s like in the real world, Eren. You don’t always get a warning. You should know that.” She said quietly. Eren looked away; she was right. He did know that. After their experiences, there was no he could deny the ruthlessness of the enemy.

“I’m sorry,” he said, humbled. Mikasa looked at him for a moment and smiled a little.

“It was a good fight,” she murmured. “Armin is right. You did very well.”

Eren smiled back, this time believing the words. “Thanks.”

“Do you think he’ll take you on missions, like Master Haru?” Armin asked.

“I don’t know. Probably,” Eren replied, frowning. He hadn’t actually thought about missions with Levi. Hadn’t had any time really. “I’m old enough. I mean, Master Haru was alright with taking me along… but then, she was nothing like Levi.”

Armin looked toward the Academy’s main building, the direction Levi had gone. “I’m sure he’ll take you. Learning by doing is one of the most important tools a master Jedi uses. He can’t ignore one of the Academy’s ideals.”

“No,” Eren said slowly. “But that doesn’t mean he has to take me on every mission… or even let me take part.”

“Then-” Armin stopped talking when Mikasa put a hand on his forearm.

“He’s coming back.” She murmured. Eren stood, wincing slightly as he straightened up. He knew there was a bruise on his back forming from when he’d been knocked onto the ground. The cut he suffered Levi had immediately healed. Good thing, because when Mikasa noticed the wound, she looked like she was about to draw her own saber and finish the fight for Eren. The three padawans waited together for Levi to reach them.

“Padawan,” he addressed Eren directly. “The Council has sent me a mission. You are to accompany me.”

Armin looked at Eren and smiled, and mouthed the word ‘fate’, when Levi turned away. Eren rolled his eyes, but grinned all the same. It did seem as if the Force was on his side, at least in that moment.

“Master!” Eren rushed to catch up when he realized Levi was already halfway across the training courtyard. “Wait, sir.” He fell into step beside his master. “When are we leaving?”

“Tomorrow.” He didn’t even glance at Eren as he replied. “I want you to understand, Padawan, I am using this mission to further study and understand your abilities.” Now he stopped and faced Eren. “This will be a step in determining how I develop your studies.”

The padawan met his master’s gaze. “Yes, Master.”

Levi’s eyes never changed, but inwardly he approved. “You may return to your friends, Padawan. However, you will continue with your usual schedule of literature studies. Master Kimbo had you on an excellent curriculum in that regard, which I have no intention of changing.”

Eren’s face fell. The giant reading list was his least favorite part of his apprenticeship to Haru. She had considered books, history, to be the most powerful weapon a Jedi could wield. “It teaches us the mistakes of the past, Eren,” she had told him, her soft voice making its way from his memory. “It can even give us new ideas. We must always keep an eye on the past, as well as the future.” It seemed Levi held the same belief.

“Yes, Master,” Eren replied dutifully, though sullenly. He watched Levi walk on to the Academy and sighed. The thought of returning to his books wouldn’t be so bad, except that he had neglected them since Master Haru’s death. He was really quite far behind. “As exciting as a ride on a Shaak,” he complained to himself.

 

* * *

 

“You’re already going on a mission?” Jean Kirstein exclaimed. “That’s impossible! You just met him!” Jean was a padawan a year older than Eren. The two boys didn’t really get along, but they were part of the same group of top students, so it always somehow ended up that they found themselves together in the padawan common room at the end of the day.

“I didn’t do anything to convince him, Jean,” Eren said grumpily. “You couldn’t convince Levi to do anything he didn’t want to, is my guess.”

Jean snorted in disbelief. “Careful, Jean,” Connie teased. “You’re jealousy is showing.” Jean shot Connie a look that would have killed, if possible. The other boy laughed. Connie Springer was another member of the padawan elite, though sometimes it was beyond the Council and other padawan to explain how. Eren smirked at his friend’s joke, making Jean red-faced with irritation.

“What’s so funny?” Marco Bodt, smiling as always, sat down beside Jean. “Why is your face so red?”

“Shut up.” Jean snapped.

“He’s mad because Eren is going on a mission with his new master.” Connie explained. “Because, you know, we don’t all do that already.”

“It’s not that!” Jean exclaimed. “It’s not that,” he directed at Marco. “It’s just… he was beaten in the spar pit, and they just met today! If you ask me, it’s a bad idea to go on a mission so soon. Neither of you know each other. You could do something to get Master Levi killed, like…”

Eren narrowed his eyes and Mikasa suddenly stiffened in her seat beside him. “Like what, Jean,” Eren growled. “Go ahead. Finish what you were going to say.”

“Like your previous master,” Jean complied viciously.

“Jean!” Marco looked scandalized, but was ignored.

“I’m just saying, Jaegar. You seem to have pretty bad luck when it comes to Masters.” Eren stood up, his hand gripping his lightsaber’s handle painfully.

“It wasn’t my fault she died,” he hissed.

Jean stood as well. He was a good three inches taller than Eren, and looked down smugly at the other boy. “I never said it was, but, Jaegar, is that guilt I hear?” Eren had all but pressed the activation button on his lightsaber when Mikasa grabbed a tight hold on his wrist.

“Eren. This behavior is not fitting to a padawan of the Jedi Academy.” She said softly. “Calm down. To respond in anger is…”

“One step down the path to the Dark Side,” Eren finished quietly. He took a deep breath and relaxed his hold on his lightsaber, enough to satisfy Mikasa and she released his wrist.

“We should go,” she turned and started for the door. Eren glared one last time at Jean and followed her, and Armin behind him. “You shouldn’t let him disturb you, Eren,” Mikasa said as they walked to their dorms.

“I know,” he looked down at the marble floor, still, despite having turned away from a fight, stewing about Jean’s words. “But… he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know.” Mikasa stopped and looked at Armin, who nodded.

“It doesn’t matter, Eren,” Armin said gently. “We know, you know, the Council knows. What Jean knows doesn’t matter. Master Haru died a hero, for her padawan, for her galaxy. She wouldn’t want you to blame yourself for her dying in the line of duty. It was honorable.”

While the words had a soothing effect, and made Eren feel a little better, the underlying guilt would probably never go away. “Thanks, Armin.” He said. “You’re right, as always. Anyway, I guess it was about time I left anyway.” Eren smiled. “I do have a mission tomorrow!”

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t Levi’s idea to bring Eren along on this mission. It did seem a bit unorthodox in the timing. The Council wasn’t usually one to rush the working relationship between a Master and Padawan. Perhaps because Eren was older… still. It was odd; however, Levi wasn’t one to challenge the Council, and he would take advantage of the situation and do exactly as he had told Eren. It would be a good opportunity to see the boy in a diplomatic capacity. When the morning came and Eren met Levi at the Academy’s ship hangar, Levi was pleased to see he was on time, instead of repeating the previous day’s incident. He said nothing of it, though. Praise for something that should be automatic would be ridiculous.

“We will be taking my personal vessel,” he said instead, after Eren’s respectful bow. “Flight of Freedom.” He strode toward a light courier, passenger room for two, including the pilot. Master Haru had her own ship as well, but it was bigger than this; hers had been a frigate, and had room to walk around, even bedrooms. Eren followed his master into the ship, settling down with a wiggle. He was pleasantly surprised to learn there was plenty of leg room. He glanced behind him and realized that two more seats were fitted behind the pilot and co-pilot’s seats. _Don’t make conclusions based on size, Eren._ He smiled a little as Master Haru’s voice echoed in his mind again.

“What is our mission, Master?” he asked. It wasn’t unusual for him to not know until the last minute what the mission was. That was something even Master Haru neglected.

“We’re to negotiate a prisoner exchange with a Hutt on Nar Shaddaa.” Levi replied absently, focused on pre-flight checks. “The Republic requires our presence as a moderator.”

Eren couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He was hoping for a more exciting mission.

“A mission is not supposed to be exciting, Padawan.” Eren jumped and looked at Levi, startled to find his master was looking intently at him. Eren glanced out the window guiltily. “It is serious. A Jedi hopes for a mission to be a boring affair, as that means our services as warriors are not needed.”

“Yes, Master,” Eren replied quietly.

The trip only lasted about two hours. While Nar Shaddaa was an Outer Rim planet, it was on the edge and the Flight of Freedom was surprisingly fast. Its light-drive had to have been state-of-the-art. It wasn’t long before Levi and Eren were striding down the halls of the Hutt Japeth’s palace on the busy city planet. Eren had never been to Nar Shaddaa before, so immediately upon entering the atmosphere, his first impression was that it was a poor version of Coruscant. As if the slums of that rich planet had been transplanted to another orb. There were a few buildings here and there that looked strange and out of place, so sleek and new compared to the run-down and dilapidated apartments, businesses, and shuttle stations surrounding them. The building in which the Hutt resided was one of these. Eren was disgusted. So many credits gone to waste on crime. This Hutt was known, if not convicted of, for slavery, extortion, and fraud. Not to mention the usual Hutt past time of illegal gambling. Unfortunately, because Nar Shaddaa was in the Outer Rim, it was not in the jurisdiction of the Republic. The only reason they were involved now was because the Hutt had captured two Republic officers, one a military captain, the other a Senate intern, and even then the Republic was more comfortable using the Jedi as a means of getting their people back.

_Just let him try something,_ Eren thought, ready to destroy the Hutt’s enterprise right then and there. He was almost hoping the Hutt would pull a trick of some sort. Levi stopped in front of two large, elaborately ornamented doors and was about to knock using the too-large, gold knocker when a shiver flowed through the Force. Eren felt it too. Something was wrong on the other side of those doors. Levi’s face went blanker than usual and he drew back his robes, leaving his lightsabers within easy reach.

“Padawan, stay alert, and watch the rear.” Levi said, glancing at Eren for acknowledgement. Only after he received Eren’s small nod did Levi reach forward and pull the knocker up and let it down once. The doors opened almost the second after. Levi stepped in slowly, and Eren cautiously followed him. The room didn’t seem suspicious at first glance; it was well lit, barely any place for an enemy to hide. Eren began to wonder if perhaps the feeling had been a false alarm when Levi stopped abruptly in the middle of the room and looked toward the dais on which the Hutt reclined. Eren followed his gaze and his eyes widened in horror. The Hutt, his consorts, the prisoners… all of them had been ripped apart. Blood surrounded the dais, and half chewed limbs and bodies were strewn haphazardly around it. Eren felt cold and numb, as if death was just behind him. He had only ever experienced this feeling twice. Six years before, when he watched his village get destroyed, and his parents devoured, by the Titans; And Master Haru’s death.

“Master…”

“We’re leaving,” Levi stated and turned, only to stop once again, a frown on his face. Eren turned as well and that cold, numbness changed to rage. Standing before the door through which they had just come, was a tall, taller than any normal being, hairless man. He wore a dark leather chest plate, and leather trousers. His eyes were as red as the blood that trickled down from his mouth and down his chin, staining the already blood-soaked leather even further. It (Eren could not bring himself to say it was anything human) smiled at them. Gore and bits of flesh showed in its teeth, evidence of the creature’s guilt. Eren heard a soft sound near his right hand and realized he had activated his lightsaber. Its yellow glow reflected off the floor, beside a blue light. He looked up and saw that Levi had also activated his lightsabers. “Padawan. I understand you have faced the Titans before. That is fortunate. There are two more behind us.” Eren nodded; he’d felt them approach. “We make our way to the door. Do not leave my side.” Once again, Eren nodded. He raised his lightsaber to its usual position high near his shoulder and turned slowly to face the two Titans at their back. They were nearly identical to the one at the door, only these two had hair on their heads. It didn’t matter what they looked like, though. Eren would kill them.

He and Levi stood back to back, waiting for the next move. The three Titans produced lightsabers of their own, each one a deep red color. They didn’t speak. Not one sound came from them as they charged the Jedi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A "Shaak" is a grazing animal from the fields of Naboo: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Shaak


	3. Levi Rule Number 1: No Wandering Off on Missions

Levi bent low and jumped in the air, twisting around to catch the two lightsabers of the Titans behind them. Eren slid under Levi as he jumped and deflected the lightsaber of the hairless Titan, which had been about to fall on Levi’s shoulder. Sparks from the lightsabers flew in the air, threatening to catch fire to the drapery in the room as the Jedi and Titans engaged. Yellow, blue, and red mixed and flashed together. Eren almost fell under the incredible strength of the Titan he was fighting twice, though he was faster and managed to dodge each blow. He followed Levi as the Jedi directed the fight toward the door, edging closer to escape. The Titans didn’t seem to notice. They fought for their next meal, which only spurred Eren’s fervor to kill them. They weren’t terrible using a lightsaber, though, and Eren and Levi once again found themselves back to back, the three Titans circling them, teeth gnashing, and drooling. While they may have been fighting on instinct, they were especially good at it.

“They haven’t taken one hit!” Eren hissed angrily. He had suffered a few cuts to his arms and legs, and definite singeing on his neck and padawan’s braid. He didn’t know if Levi had been hurt, though he thought he had heard a few grunts of pain earlier from his master. “I can’t get a good shot at their weak spot!” The weak spot was the nape of the neck. No other attack was fatal on the creatures. The Jedi Council, upon examination of a captured Titan, concluded that Dark Force was responsible for the invulnerability. It came as a surprise to the Jedi that whoever was behind the Titans could use the Force to such a devastating and powerful effect.

“Be patient, Padawan,” Levi said, somehow able to retain a calm voice and demeanor in the heated fight. “We are trying to survive. Killing them is secondary.”

“But Master!” Eren wasn’t able finish his protest. Two of the Titans rushed forward and Levi met their attack; while he was distracted the largest Titan, the hairless one, did the last thing that Eren was expecting: he ran out the door. “HEY!” Eren shouted and hurried after the Titan.

“Padawan!” Levi’s voice echoed after the boy, but Eren ignored it. He needed to kill the Titan; he couldn’t let it get away. He ran faster, following close behind the creature. The Titan ran at a supernatural speed, though Eren was able to keep up by using the Force. The two enemies were suddenly outside, amid a busy walkway, both brushing the crowd aside in order to run more freely. Eren grew frustrated and jumped on the cylindrical railing, quickly found balance, and sprinted along its length, free to unleash his speed without the screaming and panicking crowd in his way. He smiled with satisfaction as he began to catch up with the Titan. There was no way it was getting away from him alive. As he got within reach of his quarry, Eren jumped, using the Force to give him extra air and landed directly in front of the Titan; but the creature did not attack him as he expected. Instead, it turned and leapt over the railing. Eren stood aghast, stunned into inaction for a moment. A Titan with a suicide wish? Impossible. Indeed, even as he stood there, a shuttle rose up from under the walkway. The hairless Titan stood on it, completely unharmed from his fall. Eren clenched his jaw and his feet were moving before his mind had caught up with his decision.

He landed on the ship perfectly, feet firmly planted. Until the shuttle took a nose dive. Eren felt his balance disappear and he started to slide off the front of the vehicle, passing by the darkened windows of the cockpit, grasping wildly for a hold. He found one just before falling into the abyss-like darkness the shuttle was zooming toward. With a jerk he stopped his fall, his left hand gripping a fortuitously placed cleft in the shuttle’s square hood, his other tightly gripping his lightsaber. The wind pushed him against the hot metal, burning his skin through his clothes.  Two thumps made the little ship shudder and Eren looked up to see the Titan standing straight up, defying physics, as the ship was still in a vertical dive. Eren found another hold with his right hand, but the Titan quickly slashed at his hand with his red lightsaber, and in order to avoid losing his limb, Eren quickly pulled his hand away. The sudden effort made his left hand slip and with a cry he slid even further down the nose of the ship before finding another grip.

_Padawan._ A voice in his head whispered to him.

_Levi?_ In Eren’s surprise he completely forgot the proprieties.

_Let go. Now._

_That is not a good idea!_

_Do as I say._

Eren looked up as the Titan stalked closer to him and closed his eyes, putting his faith in his master, but before he could let go he suddenly felt the shuttle shift in direction, and began sliding back down the other way as it skidded to a completely vertical position again, this time pointed up. He tumbled across the shuttle, right toward the waiting Titan. With a sudden jolt the shuttle once again changed its position and was now flying normally, forced to slow not that it was in a high-traffic corridor. Eren stopped rolling, managing to just avoid the hungry Titan, and scrambled to his feet. He quickly activated his lightsaber, determined to kill the Titan and catch whoever was flying the shuttle. He did spare a thought about Levi. His master had to be close. There wasn’t a lot of time to think before the Titan swung its weapon at Eren, forcing Eren to leap back and barely avoid falling off the shuttle. He had no choice but to risk jumping to avoid the Titan’s next attack. He looked around for anything to land on and saw a trash shuttle speeding along above him. At the estimated moment he leapt off the Titan’s shuttle and caught the edge of the trash shuttle’s landing gear. He looked down and saw the Titan’s vessel start to gain speed, threatening to escape. Eren hurried up to the end of the shuttle’s nose, startling the pilot, and swan-dived off, landing on a dart-ship before once again leaping to another, until he was close to the Titan’s ship again. He was so intent on reaching that shuttle again, he didn’t see the dark courier approaching from his right. Just as Eren was about to make his last jump from the passenger bus he’d landed on and restart the battle, the _Flight of Freedom_ suddenly rose up beside him. The padawan turned and could see his master at the controls. He opened his mouth to shout but was cut off by a painful, burning sensation in his side. He looked down and saw a cut smoldering on his right side, and the Titan standing over him. It had taken advantage of Eren’s distraction when Levi’s ship appeared and thrown its lightsaber, then jumped onto Eren’s shuttle. The boy slowly stood, ready to fight, his rage tempering the pain in his side. He raised his lightsaber, and the Titan smiled and swung its own up, bringing it down quickly and finally, only to meet two crossed blue lightsabers instead of Eren’s yellow.

With a fast twist Levi disarmed the Titan, cutting off its hands. The stunned creature watched its only weapon disappear into the darkness that was Nar Shaddaa’s pit, but did not seem too perturbed by the loss of its hands. It turned back to Levi, holding up the stumps of its arms, and slowly, with smoke swirling around the wounds, new hands grew in place of the lost ones. Eren looked on in amazement. While he had seen and fought some Titans before, he’d never seen them regrow limbs. Levi glanced at the new hands then back at the creature’s face. “Interesting.”

He was lost in a haze of speed as he twisted and like a tornado brought his lightsabers down on the Titan, cutting it in half, and then taking his lightsabers and slicing the nape of its neck, ending its life for good.

Eren looked at smoking remains of the Titan, panting and holding his injured side. Levi turned away and gripped Eren’s arm tightly. He said nothing, but Eren knew his master was upset. Even so, he couldn’t help feeling angry himself that the other shuttle had gotten away. “We have to go-”

“No.” The _Flight of Freedom’s_ – which had been on auto-pilot beside the embattled bus -flight deck opened and Levi pointed to the co-pilot’s seat. “Get in.” Eren felt it would do no good arguing and jumped into the ship, gritting his teeth as the cut in his side split further open with the movement. Levi followed and silently flew the ship to a landing pad nearby. Eren felt himself losing consciousness, the light dimming as he succumbed to his wounds. But slowly, relief filled his limbs and he opened his eyes. He felt pressure on his forehead and glanced up. Levi was leaning over him, eyes closed as he used the Force to heal most of Eren’s wounds, or at least numb some of the pain. He withdrew after another moment and sat back in his seat again.

“Eren.” The padawan looked up. Levi’s voice was quiet, without an angry or hostile tone. Eren noticed that it was the first time Levi had used his given name. “Going after a Titan alone was a very foolish move. You will not attempt such an action again.”

Eren opened his mouth to defend his actions, but Levi turned his head to catch the boy’s gaze, and held it with a look that told Eren all he needed to know about his master’s sentiments on the day. “Yes, Master,” he murmured. “It won’t happen again.”

Levi grunted and turned to the ship’s controls. “We must return immediately to Coruscant. I must speak with the Council.”

Eren leaned back, a slight throbbing returned to his side. He wondered if that day’s events counted as a victory. Technically they had failed the mission, but found a new development in the war against the Titans. Though, it didn’t seem to be one in the galaxy’s favor.

 

* * *

 

The twelve-member Jedi Council sat in silence as Levi related the mission details. For minutes afterward they were silent as well.

“This is grave news indeed,” Master Pixis murmured. The other Council members made a noise of agreement.

“If the Titans are able to regenerate in such a way, then it will not be long before our forces, and the Senate’s forces, suffer.” Master Naomi Jafar stated.

“It also disturbing that the Titans ventured as close to the Inner Rim as Nar Shaddaa,” Master Larada added, her large, dark eyes showing her concern. Her long ears twitched with agitation at the news.

Levi bowed his head. “It is indeed, Master. Though I dispatched the creatures, I believe we must assume they will send more.”

“Your actions today were confirmation of the trust this Council has placed in you, Levi,” Master Pixis smiled, in spite of the gravity of their meeting. “Well done.”

“Thank you, Master Pixis.”

“However, we understand your padawan performed an impetuous action today, one that could have gotten the both of you killed.” Master Jafar said severely. Levi met her narrowed eyes directly.

“He did indeed act foolishly, but, if he had not, the leader of the three Titans would have escaped unharmed. Padawan Eren managed to delay him until I was able to join him.”

Jafar clenched her jaw. “Yet you report that the person or persons the Titans were working with, or for, _did_ get away.”

“We could also say that the only reason we know the Titans were cooperating with others was because of Eren’s actions.” Master Erwin Smith, the Jedi who placed Eren and Levi together, spoke up. “I am by no means, Master Jafar, advocating such behavior in Padawan, but we cannot forget that his actions were not without benefit.”   

Jafar bowed her head and leaned back in her seat, dropping the issue, though her face still read disagreement.

Pixis hummed thoughtfully before speaking again. “Levi. The Council understands how difficult it must be to have a padawan thrust on you, and to take him on a mission on such short notice. It was not unplanned, as I’m sure you’ve guessed.”

Levi nodded curtly. “I did think the situation odd, Master.”

“Indeed.” Pixis smiled again. “The Council has been watching Padawan Eren since his initiation into the Academy. You remember the gifts he displayed…” Levi nodded slowly. “There is no doubt of his talents, of his connection to the Force,” Pixis continued. “However, there is also no denying he has… an unpredictable temper. This was evident today, and he will bear the scars of his actions the rest of his life. We assigned you to him because we think you are the best teacher to help him learn control.”

“Yes, Master.” Levi bowed. “I will do my best.”

“The Council also understands,” Master Kira Nolat spoke now, her voice strong, but gentle. “Your reluctance in taking on a new padawan.” She smiled sadly, all the expression allowed her due to her specie’s lack of eyes. “We want you to know this decision was not undertaken lightly.”

“Thank you, Master Nolat.” Levi replied sincerely.

“Yes. Which was partly why today was important as a test, though the Council did not expect the Titans.” Pixis stepped in again. “However, we are – with the understanding both you and your padawan have a long way to go - satisfied with your interaction. You are a great teacher, Levi. The past choices of others do not reflect on you.”

Levi was quiet, unused to hearing such praise from the whole of the Council. Erwin tried to reassure Levi almost every day of his ability as a teacher, which Levi chose to ignore. It had been his friend, Levi knew, that had pushed for Levi as the choice for Eren’s new master, and perhaps it was to not only help Eren, but also to prove the Councilor’s point.

Pixis glanced at his fellow Council members and to Levi again. “Thank you for your prompt report, Master Rivaille. The Council must convene now on our next move. Again, congratulations for an overall successful mission.” Levi bowed deeply, feeling surprised by the Council’s view that the mission was a success. When he rose, he spared a brief glance at Master Erwin, and then strode out of the room.

Erwin had been smiling in an irritatingly smug way. He might as well have said ‘I told you so’ out loud.

“We will see, Erwin,” Levi murmured, making his way toward the hospital wing of the Jedi compound, where Eren was being treated. “We will see.”


	4. Back to the Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren return to the Academy. Eren settles down to a refresher course of the gathered knowledge on the Titans as Levi remembers his first battle with the monsters.

When Levi entered the hospital wing he was immediately met with the smell of disinfectant, a smell he found rather pleasant. He even smiled a little as he entered the area Eren had been placed, a long hall with beds on either side. The hospital level of the Jedi complex on Coruscant had been built by the contractor for the Senate army - as a gift from the Senate - so the wings had a distinctly military look and feel to them. It was efficient, which Levi appreciated, though other Jedi found the militaristic aesthetic discomforting. However, it was a part of the complex, so they made do and eventually it grew to be liked overall.

By the time Levi got to the bed that held his padawan, Eren was impatient to leave. The moment he saw his master he jumped up, much to the chagrin of the nurse finishing wrapping the bandage around his side.

“Padawan Jaegar!” she snapped. “Sit back down.” Eren ignored her and hurried up to Levi, the end of the bandage roll trailing behind him.

“We’re leaving right?” he asked eagerly. Levi sighed.

“Sit down, Padawan. Let the nurse finish.” He said severely. Eren made a frustrated noise and settled back down on the bed, wincing a little as the nurse pulled his bandage tautly around his middle.

“That hurt.”

She smiled too-sweetly. “Oh, dear. I’m sorry. Perhaps you shouldn’t move around so much then.” Eren fell silent and still, but when she was done he jumped up and started to dress in a hurry.

Levi frowned, looking on. “Padawan, do you remember why Jedi cannot heal themselves of Titan caused injuries?” Eren nodded and buckled his belt, clipping on his lightsaber.

“The Council’s investigations have surmised,” he recited, his voice changing slightly to mimic the Defense Theory teacher at the Academy. “That the Titans lightsabers have been infused in some way with Dark Force acid, making the use of Light Force healing ineffective, thus leaving the Jedi at a disadvantage.” Eren finished with a serious look on his face. “I will have the scar the rest of my life.”

Levi grunted. “Then you understand the gravity of such an injury.” He glanced up at the nurse and then turned on his heel and started to stride out of the room. “It’s time for us to return to the Academy.”

Eren was in the middle of putting on his boots and had to scurry in order to catch up to his master before Levi left the room. He walked beside him in silence for a minute, until his curiosity, for better or worse, got the better of him.

“Was the Council-”

“You will be disciplined, Padawan,” Levi interrupted. “Your actions on Nar Shaddaa were foolish and dangerous. The Council has allowed me to decide what that discipline will be. That is all you need know.” He went completely silent after that, his mood unreadable.

Eren shut his mouth and bent his head, watching his feet as they walked along the hall, suddenly feeling awkward and small. The Academy was at the top level of the Jedi complex, and the hospital one of the middle levels. The way Eren figured, he had to suffer for at least five minutes before he would be able to retreat the padawan common room, or his own dorm.

 

* * *

 

Eren’s punishment, Levi decided, would be to reread the known history of the Titans and Titan War. All four volumes. The boy settled on his bed in his dorm - a small room with two beds, and a single desk which he shared with Armin - and pulled his datapad forward. He winced as the movement stretched his injured side, and adjusted to lay on his other side.

“Commence the heavy reading,” he muttered to himself. He hadn’t read this particular tome since before Master Haru’s death, and was beginning to remember why after he started the textbook.

‘The Titans first appeared on Kamino, one of the farthest planets in the Outer Rim, truly deserving of the term ‘out’…’

Eren wondered what the world looked like now, after a hundred years of being under Titan control. _Probably a pile of bones_ , he thought grimly.

‘The Galactic Senate has no record of how quickly the Titans were able to subdue Kamino’s people, as the distress signal the prime minister of Kamino ordered did not reach Tattooine, the nearest planet, until months later. The Senate later sent an envoy to investigate, but they never returned. Concerned, the Senate set up a no-fly zone around the Kamino system, and for one hundred years there was quiet in the Outer Rim.’

Eren skimmed the sections on the Downfall of Tattooine and the End of Antmuel VI, which were the next planets to fall to the Titan onslaught, but payed careful attention to the chapter on Shiganshina. He read about destruction of his planet with rage and sadness growing in his heart. The cold words of the datapad couldn’t begin to describe the horror of those days. There were so many Titans and his planet was so unprepared, that the ‘battle’, as the book put it, was more of a slaughter and lasted barely two days. He closed his eyes and the images of is mother and father dying and then being ripped apart savagely by the Titans came to his mind.

_They looked like human men, only taller. Eren had seen one that must have been at least ten feet tall, and had been chewing on the Jaegar’s neighbor. They all had red eyes that seemed to glow through all the smoke caused by the fires of destruction, and were for the most part hairless, except for their heads._

_Running. They were running after them. He, Mikasa, and his parents. The Titans were fast and had Jedi weapons; his father said they were Jedi lightsabers. Eren briefly wondered if they were Jedi, but Jedi didn’t… didn’t… **eat** **people**. _

_“Run, Eren! Mikasa! Don’t stop running!” He could hear his mother, Carla, scream. Large ships were zooming overhead. The Senate Army. Surely now the Titans would be destroyed…_

_No. The Army wasn’t fighting. They were taking the people away. Why weren’t they fighting?_

_“Don’t stop! NO.” Eren turned around and saw his mother fall, her legs cut away by a Titan lightsaber. His father screamed her name and ran back to get her. Eren felt a tug on his arm and felt himself being dragged away, toward the ship that had landed nearby._

_‘Mikasa, no! Mother! Father!’ He struggled to get away from his friend’s vice-like grip, and watched as his mother was lifted into the air by an eight-foot Titan, his father beating on the creature’s back, tears and blood streaming down his face. His mother was screaming…_

“Eren?”

Eren’s eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, then fell back on his bed with a pained cry, a hand going to his side. Armin stood there, his blue eyes wide with concern. “Eren, are you alright?”

“Y-yes,” Eren replied shakily. “I-I was reading. About Shiganshina”

Armin’s eyes fell on the datapad and he sat down beside his friend with a sad sigh. “You had tears on your cheeks,” he said quietly. “I thought you were asleep.”

“The book… it brought up everything.”

Armin nodded. “I have nightmares about it,” he murmured. Eren glanced at Armin and bobbed his head a little.

“Yeah. I know. You, uh, you wake me up sometimes.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Armin looked at the wall on his side of the room, silence enveloping the two boys as they thought about their former home. “I used to think about how amazing it would be to leave. What the galaxy beyond was like. But now, sometimes I wish that everything was back to the way it was before. Just Mikasa, you, and me playing in your parents pond, pretending to be Jedi…”

“We can’t.” Eren said sharply. “We can’t ever go back. What we can do is train, become Jedi, and rid this galaxy of the Titans.” Armin turned to face Eren and inhaled sharply. He had never seen his friend’s face so terrifyingly angry; it was as if rage made up Eren’s entire being. Armin put a hand out to touch his friend’s shoulder.

“Eren…” he whispered.

“We will beat them. We will. For our parents. For all the people who’ve died because of them. I _will_ destroy the Titans.” Eren spoke gravely, his hands in fists, his body shaking with determination. Armin nodded slowly, worry clouding his mind. Eren was walking a dangerous path. One that could very well lead to a terrible end.

 

* * *

While Eren was fulfilling the assigned reading, his master had gone to the highest point of the Jedi Order’s large complex. The very top of the building on which it rested, which was a tower with a rounded, flat top. Levi sat in the center, legs crossed, palms down on his knees, his eyes closed. The wind blew at his tunic and hair, growing cold as the light and warmth of Coruscant’s sun disappeared behind the skyscrapers’ horizon. He opened his eyes slowly and watched the orange globe sink. Almost as soon as darkness began enveloping the world, lights sprung up, like the stars above, all over the city-planet. Levi watched as speeders and shuttles flew by beneath his perch, their lights seemingly extended by their speed.

This was Levi’s habit, for as long as he could remember. He would come up here at dusk and meditate, and when near-darkness came he would open his eyes and watch Coruscant light up again. It was almost as if the world was more alive at night than in the day. He hadn’t missed a single night while he was at the Academy; the only ones he did were when he was on a mission. The ritual cleared his head, prepared him for the next day, and left him blessedly alone. The tower wasn’t meant for the purpose he made of it. Originally, it had been a landing pad, but had been abandoned as superfluous by the Council, though they hadn’t bothered having it torn down either, citing it might go into use as a watch-tower. Nothing of the sort happened, and it became forgotten for years, until one day, during a young Padawan Levi’s exploring of his new home, it became an escape. The place was his alone, and he couldn’t be more grateful for the Council’s absent-mindedness in the matter.

Levi found himself staying longer in his days as a Jedi Knight, especially when he was assigned his first padawan. The hours had grown shorter again after Petra, but now it seemed they would wane into the midnight hours because of Eren. A slight smile tugged at the corner of Levi’s mouth. He couldn’t help but feel a slight affection for the boy, however worrisome Eren’s attitude might be at times. Only two days into the relationship and Levi was already simultaneously frustrated and proud of his padawan. Eren’s actions on Nar Shaddaa had been incredibly stupid, but even Levi had to admit that they had been brave (mostly foolish) moves.

He knew of the reason behind Eren’s rash decisions. The Fall of Shiganshina had been one of the bloodiest and costly battles in the Titan War. While Levi hadn’t been there, he had felt the scars in the loss of fellow Jedis, his brothers and sisters, to the Titans that day. It had been the Titan’s first move after taking Kamino a century before. After Shiganshina, the Titans moved further into the Outer Rim, taking one planet after another at its very edge, until they made their way to Tattooine, where Levi first met them on the battlefield.

The Senate had asked the Jedi Council to send at least one hundred of the Order to assist their army in protecting Tattooine from the Titan horde, approaching quickly in usurped ships taken in the previous engagements. Levi hummed as he recalled the panicked Senate envoy, begging the Council to send help. After Shiganshina and the discovery that some, if not most, of the Titans used Dark Force and lightsabers, it had fallen more and more upon the shoulders of the Jedi to fight in the War. The Council had quickly realized they could keep a behind-the-scenes presence and assented to fully cooperating with the Senate and its army. They sent one hundred and fifty Jedi to Tattooine. The planet, while it had been almost completely vacated by its terrified population, still held thousands of lives. Levi commanded his own brigade of the Senate Army, and was second-in-command to Master Erwin, one of two of the Council who participated in the battle. They had taken up position on the planet, near the space-port of Mos Eisley, intending to ensure from there the ground was not overrun. The other Council member, Master Bendo Ik, a Rodian with a reputation as a brilliant strategist and fierce fighter, was commanding the Senate Space-Fleet, which protected Tattooine’s system.

Levi hadn’t been a Knight for a year when the battle for Tattooine began, though his former master, Erwin, felt deeply that his old student would excel in his leadership position. Besides that, Levi was exceptional with his dual lightsabers. He was a rare case of being able to handle the coordination of two lightsabers and the Force. One of the most brilliant students to pass into Knighthood the Academy had ever seen. Though pride could lead to folly, Erwin couldn’t help but feel proud of his student. Levi, thinking back on the battle, realized just how much trust Erwin had placed in him and his abilities. At the time, it was he considered it as simply his duty and he would fulfill as best he could.

When the Titans descended, somehow managing to get through Master Bendo Ik’s barricade, Levi did not disappoint. Despite their efforts, however, Tattooine was lost, and out of the one hundred and fifty Jedi that had participated in the fight, only ninety returned to Coruscant. It was the first engagement in the War that the Jedi suffered such heavy casualties, and the entire Order felt the loss. Even Shiganshina hadn’t dealt them such a blow. Levi, Master Erwin, and Master Bendo Ik returned to the Council and gave a full report. In the wake of Tattooine’s loss, the Order grew ever more serious about the threat the Titans posed, assigning special committees for research, in conjunction with the Senate.

Levi was commended for his actions in the three days the battle lasted. His own brigade bore only fifty deaths, much to Levi’s efforts in protecting his soldiers and fellow Jedi. Tattooine was significant in the Council’s decision to assign him a padawan, feeling, despite his young age, he was quite capable of handling the responsibility.

A large shuttle blared its horn as a tiny speeder full of teenagers got in its way and Levi was shaken from his reverie in the past. He looked down and watched the speeder zoom away, laughter carried on the wind to his ears. _No one, not even the Council, should underestimate the folly of youth._ He thought to himself. With a heavy sigh he rose from his position and stretched out his muscles, stiff from sitting so long. _Tattooine was fateful in more than one way._

Levi took one last look out over the lit-up landscape and then turned and dropped from the tower, sailing briefly through the air before free-falling toward the ground. He landed deftly on his feet, as if the two hundred foot drop was nothing more than two feet. _Youth’s folly no longer holds me._ _I won’t make the same mistakes. Eren. I promise._


	5. A Day in the Life of Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new teacher has arrived at the Academy, one who seems a bit obsessed with the Titans...

A week after the mission on Nar Shaddaa and Eren was fully healed, though he was correct in his assumption he would forever have a scar. It was a long one, too, starting at the top of his rib cage and ending at his hip bone. Connie considered the scar a badge of honor, and also that it was cool. “You’re a total badass now,” he said, laughing. They – Connie, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and another padawan named Sasha – were walking to the next class required in the padawan curriculum: History.

Eren grinned, though one glance at Mikasa wiped it off his face. She had been extremely upset with him for having done the foolish thing that had gotten him injured. When he had seen her the day after his return from Nar Shaddaa, and explained the entire story, she had punched him in the jaw and called him an idiot. He couldn’t recall how many times that exact situation had happened, though admittedly without his jaw almost breaking. Now she looked on in disapproving silence, the state she had been in since Eren and Levi’s return.

“Is anyone else hungry?” Sasha piped up. “I’m feeling starved!”

“We had breakfast only an hour ago, Sash!” Connie exclaimed, and shook his head. “You have a bottomless pit for a stomach.”

She sniffed and lifted her chin haughtily. “I came from a poor planet, and even poorer village. So, shut up.”

They entered the classroom at this point and took their seats. It was as all classrooms in the Academy were; a large, circular shaped room, the students’ desks – which were long, stone tables, carved into the shape of the room - rising toward the ceiling in a stadium fashion, surrounding the center of the room, where the teacher stood and gave the lecture. It was an inviting design, as the Jedi Order wanted their students to feel like they could discuss among themselves and the Masters that taught them without fear on any subject.

“I hear that today we’re going to hear from a new Master,” Armin said, sitting between Eren and Mikasa. “As Master Gunni is on a special mission for the Council.”

Eren looked at Armin interestedly. “What mission?”

“What does it matter, Jaegar? You’re not going. Probably won’t be going on any missions after that last fiasco.” Jean laughed and sat down opposite Connie. Marco sighed and took his place beside his friend. Eren glared at the other boy and would have retorted, only Armin put a hand on his arm and shook his head. Eren reluctantly decided to let his issue drop.

“You shouldn’t treat him like that,” Marco whispered to Jean. “He made a mistake, like all of us do, and will.”

Jean rolled his eyes. “He rubs me the wrong way,” was all he said in reply. Marco couldn’t say anything more as their new teacher entered the room.

The woman was tall, had brown hair pulled into a messy tail, and bright eyes that shone through the glasses perched on her nose. “Good morning class!” She said cheerfully. “I am Master Hanji, and since Master Gunni has decided to take his sad show of a face to Korriban, I will be teaching you all about… TITANS!” She rubbed her hands gleefully.

Eren and his friends looked at each other and tried to hide the smiles threatening to show on their faces. They were confused too, but Master Hanji’s attitude was infectious.

“So,” Hanji continued, and turned on her heels to peer around the room. “Let’s start with what we already know… you!” she pointed dramatically at a petite blond girl. “What is your name?”

The girl’s eyes glanced at the tall, brunette girl beside her (Eren remembered her name was Ymir) before going back to Hanji, the blue orbs wide with nervousness. “Umm, Christa, Master.” Krista was part of the top ten padawan class, and was friends with Ymir (who also should have been in the top ten, but for a reason no one could fathom, wasn’t).

“Well, Krista. Nice name. I like it. Reminds me of a… that’s beside the point!” Hanji waved her hands over her head in a dismissive gesture. “Titans. What do you know of them?” she narrowed her eyes.

Krista slowly stood and clasped her hands together, her long brown robe mercifully covering how shaky they were. “Well… ah, we know that they are connected to the Sith, because they are able to use Dark Force powers.” She said slowly.

“Yes!” Hanji placed her hands on the stone desk and grinned into Krista’s face, the girl leaning back from the too-close contact. “And that is valuable information! From it, we can extrapolate that they must have a master! Or perhaps even an entire council, like we Jedi have!” She pulled away from Krista and once again looked around the class, though it seemed she was lost in her own thoughts again. “While such information is obvious to those who have fought the Titans, so many of us have never even seen them, leaving us at a great disadvantage…” Her eyes caught sight of the group in the center of the seating, nearest the door and she smiled. “With a show of hands, how many of you have seen a Titan in person?”

Only four people raised their hands. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and one other member of the Top Ten, Bertolt Hoover, who was sitting with his best friend – and fellow Tenner – Reiner Braun. All had serious expressions on their faces, and Hanji bowed to them, changing those looks to ones of surprise.

“You’re all so young, to have seen what most of us cannot even imagine in our worst nightmares.” She murmured, rising and smiling at them. After a moment she turned back to the rest of the class and began her lesson. The four padawan put down their hands and looked at each other. Hanji was interesting, but, they all concluded, quite nice. 

* * *

 

After the lecture it was the usual time that the padawan went to meet their masters, a part of the day that was meant to cement what they had learned in the class room in a more practical way. Learning by doing. Only, before they could leave the room, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Bertolt were pulled aside by Master Hanji.

“I want you to tell me EVERYTHING you know about the Titans!” she shouted, folding her hands together in a pleading position. Eren and the others were taken aback, not only by her loud tone, but her straightforwardness. “I believe you could help me in my research! Would you, please?” she looked from one padawan to the next, her eyes wide and shining again.

“Well…” Eren stammered. “Maybe…”

“OH THANK YOU!” She squealed. _Squealed!_ All four padawans stared at who had to be the most eccentric Jedi in the Order, the same though running through their heads. “You have no idea how much this will mean to my research! Why, I don’t even know how much it will mean!” she clapped her hands in delight. “Now, everyone sit down, and I will explain to you everything…”

She was so insistent that the four young people felt they had no choice, even though all had to be someplace else. For a good hour she went on and on about her personal (though Council sanctioned, she assured them) experiments on Titans. Apparently, the Council had captured three Titan in the recent months, and Hanji had been allowed to supervise the research. “It has been the most amazing experience!” she said, her voice full of awe. “You cannot fully comprehend the… the… the MAGNITUDE.”

“Hanji,” a slow, deep voice drawled from the doorway. “You’re enthusiasm is scaring the padawans.” Levi stepped into the center of the room, and Eren could have sworn there was the tiniest smile on his face. Hanji turned and grinned at Levi.

“Ah! Levi! Long time and I can still barely see you.” She laughed heartily at Levi’s expense, though the man made no reaction to the joke on his height, which made Eren wonder if Levi put up with Hanji because she was insane. She had to be insane.

“You are Master Gunni’s replacement, then,” he said instead. “Interesting.”

Hanji shrugged and adjusted her glasses. “It’s not very, actually. I volunteered for the position. I have the most knowledge of the Titans. It was natural I be Gunni’s substitute.”

“Hanji, it’s a history class.”

She glared down at Levi. “Titans _are_ _part_ of our history! Gunni had no awareness of that. Besides, who wants to learn about the colonization of Danttooine when we can discuss how Titans regenerate!” She turned back to the students and winked. Levi sighed and shook his head.

“In any case, I and the others’ masters would like our students back.” He glanced at the four padawan. “Must I negotiate for their release?”

Hanji rubbed her chin thoughtfully, as if actually considering terms. “Hmm, not this time… though they’ve already agreed to help me, you should know. Eren here was very excited to be of help!” She grinned again. Eren looked at Levi and shook his head slightly, desperately, not wanting his master to get the wrong impression. Levi gave him an almost amused look in return, which alarmed Eren. 

“Is that so? My Padawan needs to keep his word, though I think the others could be freed, Hanji? You don’t need all four.”

“Mmm, I suppose you’re right,” she admitted reluctantly. “Well! That’s settled. You three can go!” She waved her hands dismissively at the padawans sitting beside Eren. Bertolt, Mikasa, and Armin looked at each other and then at Eren, who was begging them with his eyes not to leave. Bertolt smiled a little and dashed out, with Armin coming close second, having to tug Mikasa away by her tunic sleeve.

Eren took a deep breath and prepared himself for the full brunt of Hanji’s attentions. He glanced at Levi and noticed a look that seemed a little too close to satisfaction. Apparently his master was enjoying this.

_Terrific. He likes to watch me suffer._ _This is going to be a long day…_

 

* * *

 

That night, when all the padawans were either asleep or socializing in the common room, Eren was still with Hanji. The rest of the Top Ten and Ymir were together in their usual corner, eating or talking.

“Do you think he’s going to be all night?” Connie asked. “I mean, she seemed the type to do that.”

Armin hummed thoughtfully and nodded. “Yes. She certainly liked to talk about Titans…”

“I thought she was crazy,” Ymir said bluntly.

“Ymir! Master Hanji is a Knight and one of our teachers!” Krista scolded. “You shouldn’t say such things.”

“You’re right. I think she _is_ crazy.” Krista sighed in exasperation.

“Who’s crazy?” Annie Leonhart, another member of the Top Ten draped herself beside Armin on the couch. Armin shifted slightly to make more room for her.

Reiner smirked. “Maybe if you came to class every now and then you’d know,” he said pointedly.

Annie gave him her usual bored look. “I don’t need to explain myself to you, Reiner. However, I am still curious about who is crazy.” She looked at Armin for an explanation.

“Oh, uh, the new History teacher. Master Zoe Hanji. She’s… well…” he tried to find a way to put it delicately. “Very _enthusiastic_ about the Titans and the War.” Annie looked almost interested.

“What did she say?”

“A bunch of shit we already knew, but shouted it at us.” Jean stated. “It was semi-entertaining.”

“Glad to hear at least you had fun,” Reiner muttered. Bertolt sighed in agreement beside him.

“I liked her,” Sasha piped up, though her mouth was full of some hash she’d stolen from the cafeteria.

Jean glared at her. “You would. And close your mouth!”

“I didn’t think she was that bad either,” Marco said defensively. “Maybe a little abrupt, but I think she has valuable information to pass on. The Council wouldn’t have given her the position if she wasn’t good for it, right?”

“She said she volunteered for it,” Bertolt said. “But I guess that doesn’t really matter where the Council is concerned.”

Armin frowned. “How do you mean?”

“He means that if the Council hadn’t wanted her in the Academy they wouldn’t have let her take the job.” Reiner answered. “Which makes sense. But that begs the question: why her?”

“The Council has gone insane?” Jean suggested.

“Jean…” Marco said warningly.

“What?” Jean shrugged. “Either that, or there is some sort of politics behind the move. Maybe she’s the daughter of some influential senator?”

“Or she has qualities and skills that can be useful. Maybe the Council made the decision just based on her own individual worth,” Ymir snapped.

Everyone looked at Ymir in surprise, except Annie, who smirked.

“I thought you were the one who said she was crazy in the first place!” Sasha exclaimed.

Ymir crossed her arms and shrugged. “Doesn’t mean I think she’s useless, or part of some political game.” She directed a deadly gaze at Jean, who shifted closer to Marco as a result; Marco coughed to hide a grin.

“It doesn’t really matter, does it?” Mikasa spoke up for the first time. “She’s our teacher now. Nothing we do can change that, nor should we attempt to change it.”

Jean wrapped his tunic around himself sulkily. “I wasn’t thinking about doing anything,” he muttered childishly.

“It’s alright, Jean,” Marco smiled at him. “We know.” Jean glared at Marco, but nothing could wipe the smile off the other boy’s face.

“I don’t like that you’re enjoying this,” Jean muttered, and Marco laughed.

Armin smiled a little in their direction and turned to look at Annie. “What have you been doing all day?” he asked pleasantly, only meaning to make idle conversation. Annie’s reaction was anything but pleasant.

“Nothing,” she snapped sourly. “Nothing you need to know about.”

Armin held his hands up defensively, his eyes wide. “I-I’m sorry! I wasn’t trying to intrude…”

“Well, you did.”

“Sorry.”

Annie sighed and closed her eyes. Her arms were crossed over her chest in a way that Armin took as a self-protective gesture. “It’s fine,” she murmured. “I shouldn’t have snapped.”

“It’s alright,” he replied quietly. “No harm done.” He smiled reassuringly. Annie raised an eyebrow at him, slightly surprised.

“You’re too nice,” she stated flatly. “That’s going to get you hurt one of these days.”

Mikasa frowned at this, though she kept her head bent over the datapad she was studying as the others talked. She didn’t appreciate anyone, even fellow padawan, making what could be taken as a threat to her friends.

“Ah,” Armin was a little flustered. “I guess that’s a matter of opinion.”

“Opinion?” Annie repeated, scoffing.

“Yes,” Armin frowned. “Opinion. Being ‘too’ nice doesn’t equal weakness. Being nice, as you put it, can be a strength. As long as one doesn’t go about it naively.”

“Being nice to others, trusting others, is the definition of naïveté.”

Armin shook his head. “Not so. Take the Jedi for example. Our purpose is to protect every single person in the galaxy, regardless of beliefs or political affiliation. We aspire to doing so without violence, and we do all we can to avoid that end. But, we also realize that sometimes there is no other choice.” He looked at Annie directly. “I am not the strongest padawan. However, I will do my best to protect the galaxy, with kindness, first and foremost. That attitude alone will not get me hurt. It will lend me strength, actually. Others who forsake kindness, or who don’t believe in it, might cause harm. I hope your words don’t mean you’re one of them, Annie.”

Annie stared at him expressionlessly for a moment, before standing and stretching. “I’m going to bed,” she muttered, and walked away. Armin turned on the couch to look after her, worry stirred up in his heart. Reiner suddenly settled down next to Armin and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry so much about her, Armin,” he said, smiling. “She’s quiet, but I got the feeling she’s alright.”

Armin smiled a little in response and nodded, though he couldn’t stop the knot of worry in his stomach from forming. There was something off about Annie, and he didn’t know what it was. Maybe she just needed a friend. Except for the Top Ten, Armin had never seen her with anyone else, and even then, she didn’t stay long with the other Tenners. Yes. Perhaps she just needed someone to show she wasn’t alone. Armin decided to try to be friends with her.

_That way, if there is something wrong,_ _I’ll be able to tell…_

 


	6. Anobis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Mikasa, and Armin go on a joint with their masters to destroy a slaver and pirate haven in the Mid-Rim.

Two weeks after Eren’s sudden apprenticeship to Master Hanji, Levi finally released him from the enthusiastic teacher's grasp, citing that the Council had a new mission. Eren couldn’t have been more relieved to hear the news. He almost hugged Levi in happiness. While he liked Master Hanji, two weeks of being with her after his studies, talking over and over again about his experience and her experiments on the Titans, with no missions, and when it did come to training, Levi only focused on honing Eren’s Force abilities; it was driving Eren insane.

Not only was he finally getting to on another mission, but it was to be a joint venture with Mikasa, Armin, and their masters. It had been a long time since Eren had been off-world with his two best friends, and certainly never within their time as Padawan.

He waited impatiently with Levi on the Academy shuttle they were using to get to Anobis, the Mid-Rim planet their mission was on. Eren wasn’t sure what the mission was yet, but from what Levi had hinted at, it had something to do with the slave trade that was a rampant problem in the Mid-Rim. After the Titans had taken over the Outer Rim, the slavers had to move their ‘business’ to a more hospitable area, and so had taken up residence in the slim Mid-Rim circle of the galaxy.

“Levi,” Cevvat, Mikasa’s master, entered the shuttle with a serious look on her face. Her padawan trailed directly behind her. As Mikasa took her seat beside Eren, Cevvat looked around and sighed. “I see that Ren is late again…”

“Not so!” A dark brown Cathar announced cheerily, having just appeared in the entry to the shuttle. “We’re right on time!” Armin smiled beside his master. Excitement was written all over his face for the mission with his friends.

“For once,” Cevvat muttered, but there was a slight smile on her face. “Now we can take off.”

“At your whim, my lady,” Ren Fal-Cona bowed. He was an eccentric person, with exaggerated movements and speech. It could be annoying at times, even to Armin, though no one had any really harsh feelings toward Ren. In fact, everyone knew that the Academy would be far less interesting if he weren’t there. Even Cevvat, who was rather like Levi in sensibilities, smiled easily around Ren. She herself was tall, with skin the color of ebony, a human from a rich Inner Rim planet, who had forsaken her family’s fortune for the life of the Jedi. Mikasa and she were close, getting along from the start. The only person who knew Mikasa better was Eren.

Levi looked at Ren expressionlessly, (which Eren had discovered was actually his master’s annoyed face) and turned on his heel to enter the flight deck of the shuttle. Cevvat joined him as the co-pilot and Ren sat down across from the students, chuckling. “This will be a fun trip.” He remarked lightly. “Looks like Rivaille’s in a good mood.”

“Good mood, Master?” Eren shook his head. “Excuse me, sir, but you have an odd definition of ‘good’.” Ren laughed again.

“I dare say I do.” He grinned for a moment but then, after taking a good look at the padawans, his face grew serious. “Levi has left it to me tell the details of the mission to you, but what have you surmised so far?”

“Master,” Armin spoke up. “If I may… Since our destination is Anobis, in the Mid-Rim, we can only assume that the slave trade is involved somehow. Anobis is a well-known shelter for slavers.”

Ren nodded. “That’s so. You’re not wrong, my Padawan,” he smiled. “I’ll be blunt. The Council needs us to destroy that shelter, and make Anobis inhospitable to the slave-trade. The Senate is sending soldiers to support us, but we are the main assault.”

The three padawans stared with wide eyes at the Jedi. Ren couldn’t help laughing softly. “Don’t worry,” he said. “You’re all more than well-prepared for such a responsibility. Though your masters’ tend to keep quiet,” he leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially. “I know for a fact they’re proud of you, Eren, Mikasa. As I am of Armin.”

“Thank you, Master,” the students murmured in turn. “We’ll do our best.” Eren added.

“I know you will,” Ren nodded. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some meditation to finish. Cevvat interrupted my session today to remind me I was late to this.” He looked sheepish as he stood and went to the back of the shuttle, to a small room for just the purpose he wanted.

The padawans sat in silence for a few minutes, all pondering the new mission, and how large a mission it was. Eren was thinking of a time many years before, the first time he’d met Mikasa, the first time he’d come across pirates and the slave- trade. He looked at Mikasa, wondered if she would be alright on this mission. Neither of them talked about what had happened very often. Even Armin didn’t know all the details, though he was aware that Mikasa had come to live with Eren’s family under violent circumstances. Mikasa met Eren’s glance and nodded once, letting him know she was fine. Eren sat back, not quite placated, but he would have to be satisfied with that nod. He supposed, logically - as Armin would put it - that if Cevvat thought Mikasa was prepared for this highly personal mission, then he should have faith in that.

“It’s funny this should be our first joint mission together, isn’t it,” Armin murmured. “I thought it might be something to do with Titans.”

Eren grunted. “I suppose I thought the same thing.” He admitted. “But the Council has their own way of doing things,” he folded his arms behind his head, resting back against them. “In any case, we’ll destroy the slavers as if they were Titans. They’re scum same as them.”

Mikasa hummed, in agreement or thoughtfulness Armin couldn’t tell. Eren had closed his eyes and appeared to be napping. The ship had taken off while Ren was explaining the mission and was already in hyperdrive. After a few minutes, Armin cleared his throat. “I need to discuss something with the two of you…”

Eren opened his eyes and Mikasa sat up straighter. “What is it?” she asked softly, though in a tone as if she already knew what it was.

“Ah,” Armin took a breath. “I think something is wrong with Annie.”

“Annie?” Eren frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Armin said helplessly. “But I’ve been talking with her more often lately, and I keep getting the sense she’s hiding something, or lying…”

Eren was more fully at attention now. “Lying?” He realized that he was just repeating words Armin was speaking, but the entire conversation had caught Eren by surprise. He didn’t know Annie very well, but had sparred with her. Though she was short with everyone (and an excellent student in hand-to-hand Force combat), Eren had never had the impression she was wrong in some way.

“I don’t know for sure!” Armin exclaimed immediately. “All I know is that I get an odd sense from her whenever I talk with her. I’ve tried shaking it off, but I can’t. Mikasa was there the first time I felt it.” He turned to her and she nodded.

“I remember,” she said softly. “I felt it.”

Eren was silent, a scowl on his face. “What do you think it means?” he asked quietly. “Do you think she’s…” he couldn’t even bring himself to say it aloud.

“No! I mean… I don’t know, actually.” Armin sighed heavily. Eren could tell this had been something that had been bothering his friend for a long time. “I wanted to let the both of you know because I need someone else to correlate what I’m seeing, hearing, sensing from her. _Something_ is wrong about her. I think we get back to the Academy, we need to find out what it is.”

Eren and Mikasa nodded. “Agreed.” If Annie was not all that she seemed, then they would do something about it. They all felt the sudden, terrifying sensation of a threat to their beloved Academy and the Order. A sensation Eren did not enjoy feeling about a fellow padawan.

_I truly hope that this time Armin is wrong._

 

 

* * *

 

A delegation from the Senate Army met the Jedi after they landed on Anobis. The planet was in darkness, the continent they were on having passed the two suns daylight hours before. Lanterns put up by the Army were the only illumination in the open, brown field that served as the make-shift headquarters of the assault. Anobis as a planet wasn’t dissimilar to Tattooine, except that in some continents grass, though prickly and dry, did grow. Eren didn’t like it; he never liked desert planets, after coming from a lush world. They only served to remind him of what he had lost. As the major in charge of their briefing led them to the command tent, he couldn’t help hoping the operation wouldn’t take long. Not only because he didn’t like the atmosphere, but the new worry Armin had brought up about Annie was weighing heavily on Eren’s mind.

“Eren,” Armin hissed in his ear, shaking the boy out of his thoughts. They were standing in the tent now, and everyone was focused on the major as he spoke.

“…believe the pirates are aware of our attack.” He was saying. “Unfortunately, we found a traitor in our midst just hours ago. We arrested him, but the damage was done. The slavers and pirates have barricaded themselves in Anobis City, at the Citadel, and are using their captives as shields.”

“That is grave news,” Levi said, serving as the unofficial leader of the Jedi task force. “I take it that means that your original plan of an open assault on the city is out of the question?”

The major nodded. “We don’t want to kill the people we’re trying to save,” he said, his wide blue eyes surrounded by lines, aging him ten years more than his actual thirty. He was a human named Cecil Rovakarian, a veteran of the Titan War and a trusted major of the Senate Army. He was an excellent strategist, earning most of his accords in that manner, shooting through the ranks despite his young age. “However, I do have another plan. It requires your cooperation, Master Jedi.”

Levi bowed his head. “We are at your disposal, Major.”

“I wish he hadn’t put it that way,” Eren murmured under his breath.

“What’s the matter, kid?” Ren bent a little, his voice edged with humor, despite its low tone. “Afraid of a few pirates?”

Rivaille turned his head slightly to let his colleague and student know he could hear them, which immediately silenced them, though Ren chuckled silently. Even though Eren was chastised, he smiled a little. Ren had that affect.

Major Rovakarian started to explain the plan and everyone was brought back to situation at hand. According the Major’s plan, the Jedi would be able to sneak into Anobis City from three points, while a small task force from the Army, led by Rovakarian, would take a fourth. From these points they would attempt to reach the building at the center of the city, which held the leader of the slaver-city: a Hutt with the nastiest reputation in the galaxy. If they could get to him, they could make the pirates and slavers under the Hutt’s command release the captives, and the Senate Army could take the city without fear of harming innocents.

“We figure that with four opportunities, at least one of the squads should reach the Citadel.” Rovakarian finished. “It’s risky, certainly, but I fear it’s our only option unless we accept innocent deaths. Which defeats our purpose here.”

Cevvat hummed thoughtfully. “It is a good plan. As good a one as could be thought of in this dire situation.” She said, and Ren nodded in agreement. Levi continued to stare at the map of the city, saying nothing to dispute or concur with his fellow Jedi. The padawan, having no place to say anything in the proceedings (though if Levi had asked him, Eren would have said he liked the Major’s plan), looked on in interest.

Eren looked over to his left at Mikasa and saw her right hand gripping her lightsaber so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. He brushed his hand against hers, causing her to flinch and she looked at him quickly. Almost instantly she relaxed and released the vice-like grip on her weapon. Armin glanced at the two of them with a worried expression, sensing Mikasa’s anxiety. She met his gaze managed the slightest smile of reassurance.

As they departed from the tent to be transported to their separate locations, the padawans stayed together until their masters called them, all three silent. Having never been on a dangerous mission together before, and always having been too busy to think about it at the Academy, the present situation suddenly hit them with the fully force of its gravity. It was quite possible that one of them, or one of their masters, might not come back.

“Eren,” Mikasa spoke first, her voice soft. “Don’t die.”

Eren shook his head and cracked a smile. “How can I defeat the Titans if I die here?” Mikasa closed her eyes and buried her nose in her red scarf, something she did whenever she was anxious. Eren had given her the scarf after rescuing her from the slavers that had killed her parents. She had needed it more than he had.

“Master Ren is rubbing off on you, Eren,” Armin joked weakly.

“I suppose he is…”

Armin nodded and looked toward his master, who was beckoning him over to the landspeeder that would take them to the East entrance to Anobis City. Eren followed his gaze. “Hey, Armin,” he said quietly. “You need to come back too. Mikasa and I don’t… we’re not good with Annie. You’re the only who can help her.”

Armin smiled a little. “I’m coming back too, don’t worry. If I don’t, Annie might kill you.” He saluted and hurried off to his master. Eren and Mikasa looked after him until they heard their masters’ calls.

“Be careful, Mikasa.” Eren said. “Take out plenty of pirates, though.”

She gave him one look that told him he needn’t worry about that being a problem, and strode off. She and Master Cevvat were taking the West end of the city, one of the more populated areas, but nothing Eren knew they couldn’t handle. He walked toward the speeder where Levi was waiting and jumped in without a word. They were handling the Northern end, the Senate task force the Southern. Levi had immediately volunteered for the Northern, after Rovakarian had acknowledged it was the most dangerous route. Eren approved of his master’s decision; it was a choice that saved their friends from certain harm, if not death. Besides, if anyone could handle that part of the mission, it was Levi Rivaille, and, though Eren knew his master would never say it aloud, he knew that by taking the North route, Levi had some faith in his student. This gave Eren more confidence than if he had just beaten the entire padawan student body in a sparring match. He smiled a little as Levi took the helm of the landspeeder and they sped off to their location. Eren felt a growing affection for Levi as his master. He wasn’t as bad as the boy had thought he was going to be after all.

 

* * *

 

Levi and Eren’s destination was little more than a sewage drain, wide enough for a Titan to walk through easily. Still, it smelled awful, and Eren couldn’t help covering his mouth and nose with his brown robe. Levi approached the entrance to the drain impassively, seemingly unperturbed by the scent. He had left his robe in the landspeeder, but Eren was reluctant to the same since that would mean his nose would be assaulted once again by a smell worse than Bantha poodoo.

“Eren.”

However, considering he had a healthy fear of his master, he quickly followed Levi and joined him, leaving behind his robe and fairly certain he’d never smell a sweet scent again, at the drain. They entered and began their walk to the city.

“How do you stand the smell?” Eren whispered. “I can barely breathe!”

Levi didn’t answer. He looked around suspiciously instead, and Eren was suddenly aware of his Master’s apprehension. “Master?”

“Eren, my sense of smell does not affect the usefulness of my other senses, nor does yours. Does it not seem strange to you that we found no resistance at the entrance? And no droids or artillery inside?”

Now that he thought about it, Eren did find it odd. “Perhaps they overlooked this side? I wouldn’t think anyone would want to come through here either, considering the smell...” he sniffed and very quickly regretted it.

Levi turned a glare on his padawan. “These slavers have had an impenetrable defense in the past, which is why it has pained the Republic so in ridding the galaxy of them. Do not think so little of pirates who have kept their own _planet_ from being overtaken by the authorities.”

“Yes, Master,” Eren replied quietly, properly chastised. “There must be a trap ahead, then.” His master nodded.

“Which is why we must move ahead very cautiously. And quietly.” Levi added pointedly. With that he began to move, his lightsabers in his hands. Eren gripped his own lightsaber tightly, on high alert. The smell no longer bothered him with the new realization that a greater danger may lurk in the dark drain tunnel. Their feet stepped almost silently into the small stream of water flowing out from the city, the only other sound the stream’s own movement. Eren wondered if the others were experiencing something similar at their locations, or whether the pirates had been more honest with them, and shown their true force. Either way, he trusted Mikasa and Armin to find their way out alive.

His thoughts were interrupted by a low growl, about three meters ahead of them in the tunnel. It was pitch black inside, so neither of the Jedi could see exactly what it was that had made the noise, but Eren knew it was something definitely not friendly. He heard Levi sniff the air and then felt him stiffen.

“Rancors.”

 

* * *

 

“Mikasa, be careful up there,” Cevvat warned. Her padawan had decided to take the lead inside the rocky tunnel, not out of any choice on Cevvat’s part, though the Jedi understood. This was a personally charged mission for Mikasa, though Cevvat trusted her padawan to do the right thing. The entrance to the Western side of the city was a rough, unstable tunnel in a rocky outcropping near the wall. It was a difficult thing to get to, but once inside, the Jedi and her padawan found that the only real problem was being careful not to knock down any of the clumsily assembled wooden pillars, else the entire thing would collapse. Apparently the pirates didn’t feel this area was much of a threat to their security, because other than two droid sentries at the entrance (which Cevvat and Mikasa quickly dispatched), there were no other guards. Cevvat thought this was unusual, considering the pirates' so far impregnable defenses.

“Master, I see the exit,” Mikasa’s soft voice carried from around a bend in the tunnel. Cevvat hurried forward and joined her student, kneeling a meter or so away from a round hole in the wall of the tunnel, through which the light of day entered. “There are four guards and two battle droids guarding.” Mikasa whispered. She had an ability rare even among the Jedi: sensing life, artificial or real.

“Then let us be swift, Padawan,” Cevvat murmured, her voice and face grim. She activated her green lightsaber and pulled out a blaster pistol. Cevvat had once been a member of the Senate Army and the habit of having a blaster in her hand had never left her. She had simply incorporated it into her Jedi life, and now used it in her right hand, whilst wielding her lightsaber in her left; it was certainly unorthodox for a Jedi, but Cevvat wasn’t one to go for tradition. “Mikasa, take the right. I’ll go left and we’ll deal with the droids last.”

“Yes, Master.”

They moved quickly through the exit, catching the guards be surprise. The four pirates quickly fell to their lightsabers - Cevvat catching one with a bolt from her blaster - and with a synchronized jump and a flick of their lightsabers, the droids were cut in half. The Jedi landed nimbly and with barely a nod to each other hurried forward into the city.

 

* * *

 

Eren had never faced a rancor before. He’d seen them on vids and read about them in datapads, but had never found himself having to fight one. A surprising number of Jedi had fallen to rancor claws and teeth, he had learned, and they had fought only one at a time.

He and Levi were facing two, fully grown, very angry, very hungry rancor in a tunnel that was not really a friend to maneuverability and was darker than night. The only light was the Jedis’ now activated lightsabers, the yellow and blue colors mixing on the walls of the drainage tunnel.

“Master?”

“We’re screwed.”

“WHAT?”  

“Why is it I always have to repeat myself with you?”

The rancors together took a few lumbering steps toward them, irritated by Eren’s sudden shout; the ground shook with each movement and the Jedi braced their feet to keep from falling.

“On my mark, run toward my lightsaber.” Levi said, and threw his lightsaber through the darkness, past the rancors. He then jumped high in the air and landed, through some sort of move that Eren was pretty sure was humanly impossible, on the back of the lead rancor. “Now, Eren!” With those words he stuck his other lightsaber into the neck of the rancor. It screamed in pain and stumbled as it reached its claws back to scratch away the intruder. Levi somehow managed to stay atop it, though. Eren, with a moment’s hesitation, sped forward, dodging the injured rancor’s feet, but was interrupted by the second. He had to roll to the side to avoid being swept up into the things grasp, and cut at its hand with his lightsaber, managing to dismember one of its clawed fingers. That gave him enough time to reach Levi’s lightsaber, which had landed in the water. Its glow never dulled though. Eren looked up and saw Levi sliding down the back of the injured rancor, but then was caught in the bloodied, angry grasp of the second. He struggled to get free, but with a roar the creature tightened its grasp, intent on squeezing the life out of its victim. The padawan watched in horror, struck once again with the helpless feeling that his master was going to be taken away from him.

No. He was not going to sit idly by while Levi died.

“Levi!” Eren shouted, and threw Levi’s lightsaber back to him. Levi reached out and just managed to grab hold of it, but with the use of his second lightsaber he was able to cut his way out of the rancor’s grip. He fell to the ground, gasping as air flowed back into his lungs. Eren sprinted forward and grasped his master’s arm, tugging him to his feet. He supported Levi as they ran back down the tunnel and left the injured and even angrier rancors behind.

After a minute of running Eren finally let up when he was satisfied the rancors weren’t following. He lowered Levi to the ground and then dropped down beside him, panting for breath. His master leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes as he breathed in and out slowly.

“Are you alright?” Eren asked anxiously, watching Levi. The Jedi nodded.

“Yes, Padawan. Thanks to your quick thinking, I am. Though next time, I would prefer you act before my ribs are bruised.”

Eren laughed in relief and nodded. “My apologies, Master. I’ll do better next time.”

They rested for a few minutes, Eren insisting stubbornly that Levi needed to catch his breath before getting up again. But, due to the needed haste of the mission, that respite didn’t last nearly as long as the padawan would have liked. Eren didn’t have to wait long before the end of the tunnel came into view, though. Two wide, metallic doors met them where the water began. There seemed to be no way to open it from within the tunnel.  
  
“There is more than one use for a lightsaber,” Levi murmured, and drew his out and thrust them into the metal. “Take hold of one, Eren. We’ll cut our way into the city.”

The lightsabers fulfilled their purpose well, cutting a circular opening into the doors. Immediately on kicking the panel in, though, Eren and Levi were met with blaster shots. They hid on either side of the opening, preparing themselves for the onslaught they knew they were about to face.

“Eren.” Levi looked earnestly into his padawan’s face. “Don’t do anything foolish.”

Eren grinned and shook his head. “Nothing more than usual, Master.”

As Levi sighed in exasperation, Eren charged into the fray.

 

* * *

 

Even as Eren and Mikasa made their way into the city, Armin and Ren Fal-Cona were already halfway to the Citadel. Ren very easily used the Jedi mind trick on the guards, turning them against each other so that he and Armin could sneak in through the gate. After that, moving through the empty streets of the East end of Anobis City was easy. Most of the people, the slavers, pirates, and prisoners, either weren’t in the city, or were clustered in the center. Apparently the information brought from the spies in the city was correct. The area that Eren had taken was the most dangerous. Armin hoped that he and Mikasa were alright, along with their masters. He felt a bit guilty and useless, if he were honest with himself. Having no real battle to fight.

_“It’s not about the enemies we destroy, Armin, but the lives we save.”_ Ren’s voice, from many years ago, echoed in his mind. He looked up at his master, running beside him, and smiled. He may not be the strongest, or the padawan with the most skill, but he was determined. As determined as Eren. He looked up and saw the black tower that was the Citadel.

“Master Ren. How do we get inside that?”

Ren looked down at his padawan and winked. “Cathar ingenuity, my boy. Cathar ingenuity.”

 

* * *

 

Ren and Armin were only half right about the reason they had managed such an easy entrance into Anobis City. It was true that the North, South, and Western ends had more conspicuous security, but in the end it was the heavy offensive that the infiltration teams gave that caused the lack of guards at the Eastern entrance. Rovakarian’s team had been the first to enter the city, and they caused such an uproar that half the garrison at the East end was sent to assist the Southern end. When Cevvat and Mikasa had made their way in, the other half was sent to the West end; and men were sent from the Citadel to cover the Northern end after Eren and Levi’s assault. With each and every minute the four teams made their way closer to the Citadel, felling pirate after pirate, and slaver after slaver with righteous fervor.

They could taste victory as the horde of pirates gave way their attacks and retreated back toward the Citadel. The Jedi and Senate troupe hurried forward, rushing to get at the Citadel before the Hutt gave the order to kill the prisoners. None of the teams knew if the others had made it into the city, so each individual felt the urgency to save the innocent people in the city.

Mikasa and Cevvat were the first to reach the base of the dark tower, though they didn’t have long to wait before Rovakarian and his team of three troopers met them. Mikasa was the first to greet them.

“Have you seen Eren?” she asked, moving toward them. The four troopers’ armor was dirty and dented, and a few of them, including Rovakarian, had lost their helmets. Blood popped up here and there, from their own injuries. “Do you know anything about the others?”

“Mikasa,” Cevvat said severely. “Now is not the time. We have to get inside the Citadel.” Mikasa clenched her jaw but nodded and stepped back. Cevvat turned to Rovakarian. “The pirates have been routed, but now they have refuge within the Citadel. We need a plan. I’m sure they have already set up defenses inside.”

“My troopers and I are almost spent, Master Jedi,” Rovakarian admitted. “But we can cover you from behind.”

“With the four of us, that should be satisfactory enough, Major,” Levi stated, he and Eren walking up behind the Senate troopers. Mikasa blew a breath out in relief, smiling in return as Eren grinned at her.

Rovakarian jumped and turned quickly, then laughed. “Master Levi. It’s good to see you and Eren alive.”

“Thank you, Major. I think we should continue on, however. Enough time later to celebrate our success. My fellow Jedi and I shall take the lead. As you say, you and your troopers provide us cover fire.”

Rovakarian nodded and hoisted his weapon up, loading it with a blaster clip and cocking the trigger. He motioned to his troopers and they followed him toward the grandiose, black iron doors of the Citadel. He counted to three and Levi blew the doors in with a great push aided by the Force. Once again, the forces were met with blaster shots and shouts from the slavers inside. Rovakarian and his team threw grenades inside, which detonated and gave enough of a blast screen that the Jedi and their padawan could sprint inside and deal with the concussed enemies. There seemed to be more bodies than made sense, considering how many had made it the Citadel after the initial assault, but the enemies still standing pushed those thoughts out of everyone's minds.

Mikasa and Eren stood back to back as a few of the slavers came at them with old-fashioned swords, the sort that the Jedi used before taking up the crystal-formed lightsabers. The swords held their own against the sabers, but Eren and Mikasa worked well together to parry and dodge the attacks, and finally disarm (in Mikasa’s case, quite literally - the pirate lost both of his arms in her attack) their opponents. Cevvat and Levi took even less time to dispatch the pirates that attacked them.

After they killed the remaining slavers, they hurried forward to the lift located to the right of the door. The troopers joined the Jedi, grateful for the small respite the ride to the top of the towers would provide.

“The Hutt is probably very heavily guarded,” Rovakarian said. “He’ll also most surely have prisoners as shields.”

The lift stopped at the top level of the tower and the doors opened. The group inside was ready to defend, expecting the same reception they had received below. No attack came, however. When they entered the hall, they saw bodies littering the floor.

“What happened to them?” Eren voiced the question everyone was thinking.

Levi narrowed his eyes, but did not say what he thought. He led the way down the hall, to another set of grossly elaborated doors, typical of a Hutt’s narcissistic sensibilities.

“I hate Hutts.” Rovakarian snorted. He stiffened and everyone took a step back when they noticed the door begin to open. They prepared again to fight, but the figure that appeared in the doorway surprised all of them into slack-jawed shock.

Armin smiled at them from inside the Hutt’s office. “I’m so glad you all made it safe and sound!” he said, genuinely happy. “No need to worry about the prisoners. We’ve got the Hutt and remaining pirates in custody, as you can see.” He motioned inside to more bodies, apparently knocked out. “Master Ren has already alerted the Army that it’s alright to enter the city!”

“A-Armin! H-how?” Eren exclaimed.

“Cathar ingenuity!” Armin replied with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

After the Jedi returned to the shuttle, leaving Anobis city in the capable hands of the Senate Army, Eren insisted on hearing how Armin and Ren had made it not only into the Citadel, but all the way to the top.

“I came up with the idea, but Armin really supplied to means,” Ren said, smiling proudly at his padawan, whose face went pink with the praise.

Eren smiled. “So, how did you do it?”

Armin looked up again and smiled humbly. “It wouldn’t have been possible with the other three teams. Thanks to your onslaught, the guards at our entrance had been called to support the others. We had a clear shot to the Citadel. However, getting inside the building wasn’t going to be very easy. It had a heavy security force. The group you met at the doors wasn’t part of the original guard. Master Ren and I had already taken care of them.”

“You’re still not saying how!”

“Oh, right. The two of us couldn’t handle all of the guards ourselves, of course, there were too many. We had to find a way to either sneak in, or get them all out. Well, I found something on the outside of the building. A maintenance board and beside it was the air filter for the building. The maintenance board controlled the air flow for the building. But, it was locked with a biometric code.”

“Armin managed to hack the code, though,” Ren said. “And he programmed the computer. After that, it was smooth as blue milk.” He grinned. “We knocked everyone out, filled the building with air again, got to the top, and told the Army it was alright for them to enter the city. All of the guards watching the prisoners had been knocked out, admittedly along with the prisoners, but no serious harm done. Just a few headaches. Goes to show what a good brain can do, versus the use of a weapon.” He winked and leaned back.

Armin smiled and nodded in agreement, happy that he was of help on a mission of such magnitude.

“Now it’s back to the Academy.” Eren said, and the three padawan were suddenly reminded of their promise. Their good moods were sobered and they all dreaded the return, however necessary they knew their next self-assigned mission was...

Back to the Academy, to face Annie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title of work excerpted from Anberlin's Miserabile Visu (Ex Malo Bonum). 
> 
> Work inspired by this Tumblr post: http://bow-ties-and-brown-coats.tumblr.com/post/90720895864/legion-of-scouts-and-monsters-femaleeren  
> (Art is NOT MINE.)


End file.
